Through the Woods
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: King Odin orders his sons Loki and Thor to find themselves each a queen on Midguard. Inspired by classic fairy tales such as, but not limited to, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Little Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty.(Loki/Snow White and Thor/Little Red Riding Hood) It was heavily inspired by the play 'Into the Woods'. Enjoy!:)
1. To Midguard

Through the Woods

(A Fairytale-inspired Avengers Fanfic)

Chapter One: To Midguard

…

(Asgard)

"My sons!" Odin greeted, nodding to the two seats at the dining table across from him.

Thor sat down and Loki mumbled a disgruntled "Hello, Father."

"You know why I've brought you here, correct?" the king asked.

The boys nodded a 'no'.

"Well, someday, I may have to leave the kingdom for any number of reasons. I have decided to divide control of the land and the kingdom to you two, as you know if this were to happen. However, you are now of marrying age. Should something happen to me, you each should have a queen. Since the all of the ladies of royalty in Asgard are taken, you will be sent to Midguard to find a queen.

Thor smiled and Loki frowned in protest.

"I'll have Deirdre pack all of your necessary belongings. Good luck!"

Odin picked up his goblet of wine and walked out of the room, slamming the mahogany door.

"What just happened?" asked Loki.

"I think we're going to Midguard." Thor answered.

…

(Earth)

Queen Sif sauntered into her bedroom, gazing into her vanity mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, whom is the fairest of them all?" she asked.

"You are fair, my Queen, it is true, but I have found someone much fairer than you." It responded.

"Who? Who?" Sif demanded.

"Your stepdaughter, Snow White."

The girl was forced to wear ragged clothing in an effort to hide her natural beauty, and worked in the castle as a servant girl. One day, she rested beside a well to catch her breath.

"I wish…" Snow said, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing, girl?" Loki asked, amused.

She jumped.

"I…I was just catching my breath for a second…"

"You're lying." Loki stated.

She bit her red lips.

"I was wishing."

"For?"

"Well, if I tell you, it won't come true." Snow said.

"You want to get out of here. You hate your stepmother. You'd rather be any place but here. You've lost so much, and you have blind loyalty to her since she's your last family member. You are lost, Snow White."

She blinked.

"How did you know that?"

"I can read minds." He said, mischievously smiling.

"Also, you do seem to find me attractive."

Snow blushed.

"Come. Let's leave. See the kingdom."

…

The girl, dressed in red, packed a basket full of sweets.

"I'll be right back, Mother!" she called.

The girl smoothed her blonde curls and gripped the basket's handle. Thor ran out of the woods, bumping into her.

"Sorry, fair maiden." He said, picking up the basket that had fallen and handing it to her.

"It's alright. That's quite a cape you've got there." she said.

It began to snow, causing the teenage girl to shiver.

"What's your name?" Thor asked.

"Scarlet. But my granny calls me Little Red. Childhood nickname kinda stuck, I guess."

"I'm Thor." He draped the warm red cape around her.

"Stay warm, Lady Scarlet." And then he walked away.


	2. The Woods

Through the Woods

(A Fairytale-inspired Avengers Fanfic)

Chapter Two: The Woods

…

"Oh! You wouldn't know of where I could find a high tower, would you?" Thor asked.

"Sorry, no." Scarlet answered.

They went their separate ways. Scarlet skipped into the woods. A wolf ran up to her.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked.

"Just to my grandma's." Scarlet answered.

"Where is that?"

"Over the river and through the woods. She lives next to these seven children…odd family, they are." Scarlet pointed.

The wolf laughed.

"Why don't I make sure you get there all right?"

Scarlet smiled.

"Well…okay." She answered.

…

Snow gasped at the cottage in the woods.

"You found this?" she asked Loki.

"Yes, I did. They said they needed a housekeeper, and they'd give you room, board, and a few shillings every week."

She continued to smile.

"It's not much, but…"

"I love it! When do I meet my new roommates?" Snow White gushed.

"I think they're coming now." Loki answered.

"Thank you, Loki…for everything." She kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, Princess."

…

Thor trekked through the woods, hearing a girl singing. He walked into the clearing and saw a high tower, and a woman brushing her extremely long, golden hair.

"Hello?" Thor called.

Rapunzel looked down.

Thor momentarily thought of Lady Sif and her once golden hair, before Loki had destroyed it, partially by mistake. She had left him now as a result of his "crazy family".

"Greetings, maiden. My name is Thor."

"I am Rapunzel."

"What?"

"Rapunzel!"

"Why are you up there? Can you not leave?"

"My mother keeps me here as punishment for my biological parent's mistakes. You see, when my real mother was expecting, she had my father sneak into a witch's garden for some food. The witch took me, and raised me as her own."

"Why is your hair so long?"

"The fruit that my mother ate gave me magical powers; as long as my hair is long, I give eternal youth to whoever is around me."

"Ah. I see. Fear not, Rapunzel, for I vow to rescue you."

…


End file.
